


Less Plotting Murder More Sexy Times

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, forever and always - Fandom, nightmare time - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Paul, Comfort, Dom Emma, F/M, Laughter, Lemon, Love, NSFW, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, murder planning just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Sequel to the similarly titled last fic. How Emma’s persuasion continued in the bedroom (not that Paul needs much)
Relationships: Droid23, Emma 2 x paul 23, Emma 2/Paul 23, android!emma/Clone!Paul, paulkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Less Plotting Murder More Sexy Times

Emma ran her hands up and down her husbands toned chest, purring and making Paul laugh beneath her. She leaned down in her seat on his lap and, while making eye contact, sealed her lips around his nipple with a kiss. 

Paul hissed, already sensitive, especially in the past year when it’s been _Emma_ doing these things to him, and she backed off quickly, giving a little chuckle before kissing his other peak, taking his hand and kissing the back of that too. Paul ran his free hand up and down under her shirt. God, he loved her.

Just like his shirt, Emma started to unbutton his black work trousers, sliding down a little to rest on his thighs as she worked her way to his zip, fiddling with his belt buckle while Pauls hands tugged needily at her black pants. And with a quick kiss from her, he was allowed to slip his hand inside. 

He could only fit up to his kuckles in there, just feeling up her skin past the tight jeans and underwear that clung to it, only stroking her soft flesh, until his hand started to go a bit numb. “Uh, Emma.”

Emma had just thrown his belt to the side, holding it in her hands before tossing it after deciding she didn’t have enough time to tie Paul up today. She looked down at him and smiled. “Yeah, Paul?”

“My hand is stuck.”

She blinked. Then laughed. Paul turned red and looked away. 

“Ohho no baby..!” Emma gently touched her fingertips to his burning cheek, bringing it away from the pillow and making his upset face look at her again. She kissed him once more, holding his chin and not letting go till he kissed her back with just as much vigor. Then she slid down him, pulling his trousers with her and finally with that motion, Pauls hand was free. “You’re just a treat, Paul.” She assured him, kicking off her own trousers by his ankles and whacking off her top too, both of them in their underwear now. 

God she looked so perfect up there. Emma was just so beautiful.

She crawled back up and bit her lip as she watched her husband under her. “Mmm.” She moaned, laughing a little to herself as she started circling her hips whilst sitting on his crotch, feeling him harden under her and laughing as he clearly got less and less embarrassed and more into it. He puckered his lips for a kiss, not daring to sit up right now, and Emma leaned over dotingly to give him one. Boy was he cute. “You gonna be my good boy Paul?” She asked, laying a hand on his stomach and the other, slowly reaching for her panties. Pauls eyes went wide. “You gonna do everything I say?”

“Mmhm!” Paul promised, stomach hot, sucking down on his lips and watching her, wriggling with anticipation under his wife as she pulled her pink underwear down to her thighs. God she was hot. And then she was sliding up and down him, over his underwear, and he cried out in need. “Emma! I love you! ‘ll do anythin’...” He cut himself off with a moan, biting down on his lips so it was muffled. Emma grabbed his chin. “Then don’t fucking silence yourself.”

Paul nodded. “Uh huh!” Letting his heavy breath be fully in the open now, starting to feel a wet patch in his grey underwear and he didn’t know who it was from, if not both of them.

“And you’ll kill the bastard with me. Right?”

“Mmhmm! Yes Emma! I will!” Paul nodded, just watching her hips move and moaning, keeping it loud and plentiful for her, bucking his hips upward… until Emma pinned his wrists to the bed with her new shown strength. She looked down at him sternly, still, not letting him go, and Paul panted up at her. 

Emma smiled sweetly. “Good.”

The one in control worked fast now, and Paul could hear her ragged breathing, watching as she quickly stripped his underwear, pulling it down just so his balls were free, but no further down his thighs. Everything she needed was right there.

“Fuck Mr. Perkins…” She rubbed her slick entrance up and down perfectly over his shaft more, making a show of rocking on top of him. “You’re so good to me.” And then, she slipped him inside.

“Ah!” He gasped, reaching up to grab tight onto her thighs and Emma clawed onto his chest, pinching her nails in tight, before starting a slow bounce… easing him all the way in. Then her hands spread flat on his chest ; and they both sighed fully. 

“Fuck ‘mma.” He moaned, hands exploring her thighs even though he’d explored them a million times prior, Emma starting her bounces up again. “Yeah ya will.”

Paul looked up at her raised eyebrow. And he snorted. Emma looked mock offended, still keeping up the pace. Paul smiled. “You’re a dork.”

Emma smiled gasping, she held one hand atop her covered chest, the other still on Pauls lower stomach as she bounced, with him inside her. She leaned her face down just an inch. “I’m sexy.”

“Yeah you are.” Paul amused her, smiling gleefully as he slipped in and out of her. “My sexy wife.”

“That’s right. Your sexy wife.” Emma winked, settling fully atop him now and not bouncing anymore, instead riding him, her hips grinding up and down. Slowly up and down. Then at a pretty even pace. “You made all those vows to me. Remember Paul?” She almost pouted, feeling his dick hit her walls perfectly whenever she ground enough one way or another, she was grunting under her breath in between sentences.

Meanwhile Paul nodded, and he wanted to be loud with her, but he was just stuck smiling at her. Until a second later that is. “My wife!”

The Borat voice.

In bed.

Emma burst into laughter. Real uproarious laughter. Her rhythm halted and she slapped his chest, having to hold the back of her other hand to her mouth, stopping her from laughing too hard. “Oh my God. And you called me the geek?” She looked at him.

Paul couldn’t find the words. His cheeks were hurting with smiles. “Very nice!” He exclaimed in the voice again.

Emma chuckled once more, before picking up the speed harder than before, grinding harder on him. Paul grunted gruffly, taken aback, before his mouth hung open and he was nearly drooling on his bed. Fuck she was so hot.

“Mmmm!” His hands slid to her ass, fondling it a bit in the way she liked, but not going too much further. Emma was in charge right now. And they were both very happy not to mess with that.

“Fuck Paul. You really are my good boy, huh?” She started up again, circling her hips over his pelvis now and Paul inhaled sharply through his teeth, clinging onto Emma’s ass from instinct of needing to clutch something. It didn’t hurt, but Emma clenched around him anyways. 

“Fuuc _k_! Emma… I’m yours!”

“Mm. Yeah you are. I’m yours too Paul, ya know? I’d do anything for you. I love you, hubby.” She leaned down a little to kiss him, only when she came back up, Paul calling out at the feeling, twisting on the bed.

Her eyes got dark, gripping his well toned shoulders beneath her. Bouncing again, harder. “And you’re not gonna leave me? Right?”

“Nuh uh! No!” Paul looked up to her, holding onto her thighs tighter. Even if a bit hard the force she was pinning him to the bed with. “Never!”

She smiled, leaning for another kiss and rejoicing at the movement inside of her as she did so. As well as his little whimpers from the moving, and the grace of her sweet lips too.

Emma got up off him and Paul whined louder than he had all night. Emma tutted. “Where was that passion before, Paul?” But she wasn’t punishing him or stopping. Instead she kept him like that, on his back, her strong hand pushing him there, and when he knew to stay, she crawled over to his legs, and smiled from below him. Before taking his cock in her hands, and licking a long stripe up it.

“FUCK!” Paul yelled out, looking down just as Emma managed to bob the whole thing into her mouth. At least she didn’t have to worry _too_ much about a gag reflex. Although he wasn’t that bad. Especially when Emma was on the other end…

This time was about pleasuring Paul, and that’s what she’d do. She was a good wife, after all. 

She bobbed her head around his shaft, keeping her tongue flat to the vein below it, and holding the top to the roof of her mouth, avoiding teeth because that always made him nervous, but keeping a good hold, hollowing her cheeks, and looking him directly in the eye.

“Mmmm!” Paul squeaked. His stomach was going all funny, watching Emma below him and he reached out to grab her hair, not to move her, just to hold her. She made him feel safe. 

Emma nuzzled the top of her head into his palm, reaching her hands out and, while flicking her tongue against that vein, grabbing hold of his balls carefully, stroking and groping and touching them in just the perfect way he liked. All while rubbing her head against his hand, making noises as she swallowed his dick, looking him lovingly and naughtily in the eyes, and wiggling her butt too.

Paul whined, stroking his hand through her gorgeous hair even if it hurt his back, his butt clenching and stomach a knot. “N n no…” he whimpered. Whining as Emma got off him, sitting on his thigh, but before she could look nervous, Paul managed to finish his sentence with his hand falling on hers. “W-Wanna cum in you.”

Emma smiled fully at that, mouth open, teeth and all. She leaned over to give him a kiss, Paul smiling very happily into it, before she climbed on top of him again. Paul sat up this time, and she let her boy, sensing he was close, and fuck, the cool air against her wet hole while she blew him now suddenly being filled again? Fuck that made her wetter.

Paul took her back, while Emma grabbed his head, her bouncing on top of him again, and Paul looking right up at her, his nose to her chin as they both grunted in some sort of rhythm, hands hot on each other. 

Paul this time broke the barrier, leaning up and kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue inside just like the other part of him, Emma moving his head with her to where she wanted, moaning louder into him as at this angle she really felt him hitting that good spot. Under her, hot and throbbing, like a heartbeat.

“Oh fuck Paul. Just like that. That’s it. You’re my good boy.” She looked down at him after having her eyes closed, bouncing harder now and feeling his hands hold her closer on her hot skin and lace. Paul rested his head against her chest and Emma held him there, breathing hard and loud into his hair. “Fuck yeah. Good boy. Good boy Paul-“ one final thrust and she felt him explode inside of her, whining out loud as Paul whined lower, his cheek slick against her chest and moaning into her. Then starting to thrust up a little himself, with the animalistic need. And soon Emma was sent over the edge, feeling the knot in her stomach loosen as she let herself go, crying out his name in a swear as she rocked her hips _hard_ into him, riding out that last piece of glory. 

Then, the last minute frenzied thrusting stopped. Both of them still sensitive, but in the good after glow way, Emma slowly got up off of Paul. But of course she wouldn’t leave him there. She sat on the bed, and opened her arms… as Paul lay his head down on her lap, curling up on the soft sheets. _Their_ sheets.

“You did so good…” she said breathlessly, taking in a deep breath and looking at him. Paul had his eyes closed, his chest shakily heaving. Emma ran her hands slowly and repetitively through his soft hair that tickled her stomach and thighs, winding down the both of them. “You’ll be so good soon, too.”

Paul looked up then, keeping his hands and face to her lap, but watching her mismatched eyes with his own blue ones. Not stern, but serious. “I promised you, I’d never let anyone hurt you. Ever, Emma. You know that.” He nuzzled into her thigh softly, sweetly. Emma aw’ed over him. “And I, you, Paul.” She leant over and pecked his sweaty forehead adoringly, a small smile curling on her lips. “I’d never let anyone hurt you either.”

Emma grabbed his hand and Paul, smiled as he began to feel it squeeze, then her squeeze got deadly painful and he took it back, shaking her off and laughing with an “ow” up at her. Emma smiled back, rubbing over his hand more delicately now. 

Paul hummed up at her. “You’re so strong.” He noted, reaching up and dreamily running his hand over his wife’s amazing muscles. Even if her strength wasn’t to do with muscle mass. Emma just smiled, cocking her head to the side. “I know that.”

Her hand went to his ass and pinched, Paul hissing and rubbing it, while Emma giggled innocently above him. He placed his face down into her lap, the smushing making him a tad drooly, grumbling mumbly. “Vixen.”

“Aw shit, we shoulda used the strap.”

Pauls head shot up.

Emma laughed, pointing at him based purely on his reaction, cooing over him more, when Paul nuzzled into her inner thigh to burrow away, smiling into her skin as she tried to get him out when that tickled. But now when his head re-emerged it was pink thinking about the strap. God did he want that from Emma now she’d brought it up. And he looked up to her pleadingly, she knew he wanted it. His chin pressed into her thigh, making a small white spot, kissing her skin before pouting up at her, eyes glazed over. 

Emma pat his hair. “We don’t have time for that now. But I’ll get it after Ted.”

Paul perked up, brightening and smiling enthusiastically, already raring to get up, his hands pressing on her thighs as if he would heave himself off now, and find a knife, as long as his wife was by his side.

Emma smirked down at him, pulling harder on his hair as she stroked through it. “That always gets me in the mood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my tumblr for this account: @ourstarkidcrazyuniverse :-D
> 
> Welp... I did it! Lmao  
> These two finally get a lil sexy! With no role play for Paul thank goodness. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments really are greatly appreciated  
> And as always, stay safe y’all 💕


End file.
